


Break Things

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: While fliming for Rekt, Y/N gets hurt.
Relationships: Woodland DeMars/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Break Things

Y/N laughs, watching as Gunner and Connor try to break the watermelon. Adjusting the camera in her grip, she steps slightly closer. “Try the glass.” She says, getting a thankful expression from Pat. She watches through the camera viewfinder as they do that. Both of them carefully throwing the glass trying to make something stick in the watermelon from ten feet away. “You’ve been doing this for ten minutes and nothing has even come close to touching it.” She tells them, with a raised eyebrow. 

Pat laughs, “You guys, this Rekt. We’re supposed to break things, not keep them intact.” He teases. 

Connor and Gunner turn to each other, the older having ran out of glass to throw while Connor still has one piece left. “Maybe we should try darts now?” 

Connor nods, not looking before throwing his last piece of glass towards the watermelon, not realizing that Y/N had moved in front of the fruit, wanting to go to the other side of the room while they were distracted. 

Everyone looks at her, when she says fuck. Following her gaze, they notice a piece of glass in her leg. Gunner immediately takes over the situation. Pat get the first aid kit, Connor call the hotline and ask them what to do. Also, tell Matt what’s going on.” He adds, as an afterthought. Approaching Y/N he carefully takes the camera off of her, the girl standing as still as possible. “I would say sit down, but I have no idea if you should.” 

She nods, eyes still focused on the glass in her leg. “There’s a piece of glass in my leg.” She says in shock. 

He nods, “Yeah, is there any pain?” 

“I think I’m in shock.” 

“Gunner,” Connor calls, drawing their attention to him. “We need to take her to the ER. They told me that as long as we make sure the glass doesn’t shift we’ll be okay, but not to try and pull it out or anything.”

“Okay.” Y/N breathes, eyes going back to her leg. 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I should of have been looking.” Connor apologizes. 

She can barely focus on his words, “Connor, don’t worry about it. Let’s just get this thing out of my leg.” 

He nods, Gunner and him going on either side of her as they carefully walk out of the rekt set. They run into Pat as soon as they exit. “We have to get her to the hospital, can you shut everything down?” Connor asks. 

Pat nods, “Yeah, I ran into Woods though and told him what had happened. He’s getting his stuff and hers. So, I’d wait for him to get over here.”

They only have to wait a minute for Woods to get here, before he’s rushing through the doors, his backpack wide open with Y/N’s bag hanging out of it. Looking at Y/N he quickly notices the glass. “Fuck.” He looks at Gunner and Connor. “Which one of you is coming with?” 

“I am, Connor can stay back and help Pat tell Matt what happened.” 

Connor nods, saying another sorry to Y/N before leaving. 

Getting to the nearest hospital when it’s after two in California, takes longer than anyone likes. And Woods seems ready to just break every law he can to get there faster. It takes them another five minutes to find somewhere to park before they can enter the hospital. Gunner had called them from the car, to tell them they we’re coming. So when they walk to the entrance they see a nurse with a wheelchair in front of her, while another stands next to her. 

It only takes the nurses a second to figure that Y/N is the patient they’ve been expecting. They carefully make Y/N get into the wheelchair before the one leaves, wheeling Y/N into the hospital. The other smiles at the two guys. “I don’t know if either of you can, but we need someone to at least start the paperwork.” 

Woods takes the offered clipboard from her. “I can do it.” 

Sitting down in the waiting room, Gunner watches as Woods fills everything out. Only having to look into Y/N’s wallet for a few things. “I’m surprised that you aren’t freaking out.” 

“I am.” He mutters, checking off a box for something that Gunner can’t see. “I just can’t focus on that.” Getting up with the clipboard full of forms that are nearly all the way filled out, he hands it to the nurse from before. Walking back over to Gunner he raises an eyebrow. “What happened? We’ve never had an injury that requires a hospital visit before.”

Gunner quickly explains what happened. 

Woods sits back in his seat, unsure if he should be mad at Connor or not. “I don’t know how to feel.” 

They sit in silence as they wait for news on Y/N, and surprised over an hour later when she’s rolled out of the giant double doors in a wheelchair, her jeans from before having been turned into shorts, showing off her bandaged leg. They both stand up, walking over to the girl and her doctor. 

“She just needs to get a prescription for the pain meds, change the bandages every few hours, and stay off the leg other to go the bathroom for the next day or two.” 

“Thank you.” Woods says, shaking the doctors hand. 

“No problem. She already signed everything, so you guys are free to go.” The doctor tells them, before leaving. 

The nurse from before, takes his place behind her chair. “If one of you can get your car and drive it to the front, that would be easier than carrying her.” 

Gunner takes Woods keys from his hand. “I got it.”

Woods barely nods, to caught up in making sure Y/N is actually alright. He crouches next to her chair. “You okay?” 

She nods, “I’m alright. It only started to hurt after they took it out.” 

“Alright.” He mutters, pressing a kiss to her head before standing up.

Seeing Gunner pulled his car up to the front through the window, the nurse roles Y/N out of the front doors. Watching as Woods carefully helps Y/N into the passenger side of the car. Gunner having already gotten out and gotten into the backseat so Woods could drive.

He quickly thanks the nurse, before getting behind the wheel and shutting the door. “We taking you back to work?” Woods asks Gunner. 

“Yeah, Matt will probably want to know what the doctor said.” 

“I can tell him.” Y/N says, “We could quickly pop our heads in, I should probably tell him that I’m taking tomorrow and Friday off in person anyways.” 

Gunner shakes his head, talking before Woods can. “Don’t worry about it. I will tell him everything and that both you and Woods will be taking a four day weekend.” 

“Thank you, Gunner.” Woods says, before Y/N can say anything else. 

“No problem.”


End file.
